


Tritanomaly in action

by Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX/pseuds/Xx_Cas3y_Storm_xX
Summary: June came out recently but has decided to focus on some of her INTERESTS! its finally time to take up programming again when she meets an old friend (or more semi acquaintance. they haven't officially met)





	1. CHAPTER 1: WHAT CAN I SAY TRANS GIRLS LOVE CODING

Your name is JUNE EGBERT, though, it is among others and you have recently decided to reinvestigate your passion in PROGRAMMING. It was a MAJOR SPECIAL INTEREST back in middleschool and it feels nice to get back into it as you were NEVER ACTUALLY THAT GOOD. A class recently opened in the troll suburbs and you've decided to walk. Well walk a little, it's halfway across the planet so you flew to the city gates. Right now you are wearing your CIVILIAN DISGUISE and of course it is flawless. A dark blue hoodie is pulled over your head which partially obscures the BEAGLE PUSS you have donned (after of course removing the moustache due to recent life events). It's the perfect crime. You would be sceptical of your teacher, as she's only about your age but proved her skill by hacking your computer mid conversation. You walk up to the double doors of her home and knock in a short rhythm. A lanky troll opens the door after a few seconds and seems slightly distracted by something else.

???: uh yeah hey welc0me c0me have a seat.

She has an angular face and the trademark heterochromatic eyes and quadruple horns of a psionic. Sure enough when you glance down at her shirt it sports a mustard sign reminiscent of two columns. You follow her into a large room with a staircase to the side. You sit down on the couch as she gestures for you to do. It matches her eyes, half black and half white. You sit on the black side. She has a modern looking husktop on the table that has some external modifications that you don't quite understand the purpose of. You pull down your hood and dequip your DISGUISE, letting a pulse of wind blow your hair out of the baggy garment that was just it's prison.

???: huh h0ly 2hiit.

Fuck you forgot to mention that you are a god.

???: man y0u l00k ju2t fuckiing liike...

???: 0h anyway ii havent pr0perly iintr0duced my2elf.

SOLLUX: my name2 20llux. plea2ure tw0 meet y0u

You vaguely feel like you've heard the name Sollux before, although as you understand that it's a quite common name.

JUNE: uh well. hi, my name is june and. i guess we can just get this all out of the way now but i kinda created your world. but im really just a regular person and-

SOLLUX: HA. 0mg i cant fuckiing beliieve thii2.

JUNE: huh?

SOLLUX: y0uve g0t thii2 2hiit backwards dude. ii created Y0UR w0rld. fuck ii gue22 we never 0ffiiciially met but your uh

She sharpens her thumb with her pointer claw a couple times making a sound more reminiscent of a wetstone than snapping as she places her other hand on her forehead, when suddenly she stops to point in your direction with a finger gun, still not meeting your gaze.

SOLLUX: that wiindy kiid riight? j0hn maybee?

You flinch a little upon hearing that name. Geez aren't you two off to a great start.

JUNE: uh. yeah i uh. guess thats me.

Sollux suddenly snaps to focus and stops moving her hands around as she's been doing for this entire conversation.

SOLLUX: wait 2HIIT iim 2orry that2 uh. n0t y0ur name anym0re ii2 iit. june riight?

JUNE: uh yeah thats right sorry to be a bother i guess im like, famous and stuff but-

SOLLUX: what n0 dude y0ur fiine. m0re than fiine. saw y0u 0n the news liike a week ago and... ii d0nt envy your siituatiion. luckiily iit 2eem2 liike 2ociiety at large ha2 f0rg0tten ii exi2t.

You re-examine Sollux as she walks around the coffee table to sit by your side you notice things you didn't before. Things you wouldn't have ever noticed a few months ago. Her angular face stands out slightly more when you notice her lips aren't actually black but more of an ashy gray. Her chest is also flat as yours would have been if you weren't concerned about making a first impression. Her boxy frame queues you in aswell as you realize you're much safer in your name as you might have originally imagined.

SOLLUX: man y0u kn0w y0u l00k exactly liike y0ur 2ii2ter, iit2 uncanny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ollux le2biian? iit2 more liikely than y0u thiink


	2. Chapter 2: I ONLY SPLIT THESE CHAPTERS UP BECAUSE IT WAS A COOL LINE TO CUT AWAY ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commence homosexuality

You blush a little. Being compared to Jade has always made you feel really nice. And. god well you just realized why but that just goes into the ever growing pile of “obvious reasons june egbert isnt cis” to think about later. Right now you have more pressing matters.

JUNE: oh uh how do you know jade? are you guys like macebook friends or something.

SOLLUX: nah theyre datiing my m0iirail. they c0me2 0ver tw0 play scrabble and 2hiit iit2 a h00t.

Oh shit jade has a boyfriend now? Man you wonder who the lucky guy is you should meet him some time. 

JUNE: oh whos that?

SOLLUX: y0u 2ure 0ut 0f the l00p huh. yeah her name2 aradiia and 2he2  _ ba2iically _ the be2t

Oh a girlfriend! You need to work on your heteronormativity. It's 2017 for crying out loud! But on some level you feel almost like it was some kind of pessimism? But before you can follow this train of thought all the way back to the railyard Sollux stands up to reach over the table before you

SOLLUX: anyway thii2 ha2 all been fun and we can exchange f0nd mem0riies about GG later but iim gonna tell y0u a thiing 0r tw0 ab0ut c0diing. 20 h0w ab0ut we 2tart with ~ATH 

For the next two hours you basically tell her what you remember about datastructures and alchemy as she fills you in about the things you DIDN'T know about those things. The next time you talk as extensively is two and a half weeks in the future.

=>

Sol invited you to her Aradia and Jade's biweekly hangout. They actually meet up more than that but she refused to officially schedule anything that wasn't in measurements of two so the rest is played by ear. Jade and Aradia snuck off during the movie (some earth C action comedy you hadn’t ever heard of starring your stupid ass cousin) about 10 minutes before Sollux starts a conversation.

SOLLUX: hehe y0u kn0w ii wa2 a t0tal iidii0t when ii wa2 a 6 sweep 0ld.

She looks lost in thought and gestures to no one as she continues.

SOLLUX: ii th0ught ii had tw0 fiit thii2 theme. thii2 brand ii made f0r my2elf. bii2exual biip0lar biigender liike geez 20l giive iit a fuckiing re2t. ii mean 1 f0r 3 ii2nt a bad 2c0re f0r randomly gue22iing but ii wa2 unhappy f0r way l0nger than ii needed tw0 be.

SOLLUX: ii mean fuck ii even felt 2tupiid whiile ii wa2 d0iing iit!

Her hands fall from above her head into her lap. She then turns to you and tilts her head in your direction, as if just realizing you were there.

SOLLUX: g0d thii2 all mu2t 20und really 2tupiid tw0 y0u but. 

SOLLUX: ii d0nt even kn0w. 

JUNE: uh. actually i think i kinda do.

Wait what do you? Alright you guess you're just gonna say whatever comes out of your mouth next.

JUNE: my dad. was always really proud of me and stuff. which isnt much of a problem i know but. i always kinda felt like i had to impress him you know? so i took up this manly persona around him who hated cooking and loved cool action movies. and i did actually love action movies! but. well you know it was all just.

JUNE: i thought i had to stay the same for other people. all my friends liked the goofy dork that said stupid stuff alot and i was so afraid to change that! and i didnt even realize it i just.

JUNE: um heh i guess i just had to fit this brand i made for myself huh.

The movie has faded into the background and you forget it was ever there as you look up into her monochrome sockets and feel like you can tell her everything you've been carrying around with you. God you've been carrying stuff with you? Bluh. 

JUNE: you know its rough. having everyone on the planet know your name i mean. or i guess it's tough if thats not really your name. god i hate being reminded about the old me but theres fucking religious texts with my dead name! thats the real reason i moved to consort village, it was to get away from the people who spoke english. this fucking god body was supposed to make things easier i mean look at rose! ugh i dont. resent her. or anything. i just wish i knew at the time. and... even though theres stuff to make me closer ill definitely never get that close i mean rose is. rose can!

Tears have been forming at the corners of your glasses for about half that paragraph but you absolutely can't finish it when you think about their upcoming addition to the family and how just. Unfair and cruel. The world can be at times. Your so so drained but don't collapse because, you don't need to. Sollux embraces you into a hug and you lean your head onto hers, avoiding the horns that crown the area.

SOLLUX: g0d ii.

SOLLUX: iim 2orry. iit2 not fuckiing faiir. y0u had a chance and iit.

SOLLUX: and.

You pull together and are vaguely aware of the explosions and gunfire of the screen before you but most of what you notice comes from Sollux’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh there's sooooo many changes to this universe (this is technically like part 3 in a larger story) but jade is nonbinary obviously. since erisolsprite never happened she never lost her other eye and now lives on earth c! she aradia and jade help the ghost refugees left over from the fight with english (but ill go more into that later!)

**Author's Note:**

> SOLLUX IS TRANS!!!!! shes a lesbian and i love her


End file.
